Till Death Do Us Part
by ILuvCarbyFuzz
Summary: Tragedy strikes on John and Abby's honeymoon...something that will tear one of their lives away. Very angsty! plz plz read! OCOH challenge


Till Death Do Us Part

Summary: 24/ER crossover. Abby and John go on their honeymoon in Los Angeles (around s.11). When they check into the Chandler Plaza hotel, everything seems perfectly normal…until a CTU agent kills a guy downstairs, and they hear a deadly virus has infected the hotel. More problems arrive when Abby realizes that she used to be best friends with the CTU agent (Michelle) that had killed the man. Michelle Dessler (24) has no idea what to do, knowing that her best friend could die any second…

A/N: This is just a tragic lil fic I thought of while looking over fan fiction challenges at OCOH. This story be a little weird, seeing as though they do not even know each other in the TV world, but I thought since they are so alike in many, many ways, that they would make great friends. PLZ READ N REVIEW!!! NO FLAMES….Also: I have no idea what day season 3 happened of 24, so I'm going to just make it up… and one more thing!! I am making the virus be released much earlier than it was, kk?

Dedication: To my best friend, Alicia, who I have thought of most while coming up with the plot for this story…

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, nor do I own the plot. Well, the whole Abby/Carter marriage thing, and the Michelle/Abby friendship I do own, but not the whole virus situation…That belongs to the writers of 24.

So, on with the story…

LIPSTICK  
  
BOOK  
  
SECRET

Saturday, April 10th, 2004

5:19 p.m.

"John, have you seen my **lipstick**?" I yelled down the hallway. We were staying in the Chandler Plaza Hotel in L.A. on our honeymoon. The suite we got ours hands on was gorgeous; off white walls, with gold trim, and intricate designs. John had insisted we get the most expensive room because he wanted this to be a weekend we would never forget. I knew for sure he would be right.

"Look in the kitchen! You had to reapply it this morning when I kind of took it off, remember?"

"Oh yeah…thanks a lot!" I called once I had found it. I was wearing a satin red halter top with black pants, and black hoops. We were going out to dinner, and I wanted to look fancy but casual…

Before I knew it, John was ushering me out the door, and we were heading towards the elevator. I smiled to myself as I thought about how great my life will be with Dr. John Truman Carter III.

Downstairs

5:20 p.m.

Michelle Almeida was frantic. A little over 200 people would die within the next day, and she was powerless. The windows, doors, and emergency exits were all blocked off, and the Chandler Plaza Hotel was surrounded by cops, and people from the Heath Department. As a highly trained, and certified CTU (Counter Terrorist Unit) agent, Michelle kept her emotions inside, and professionally handled the situation. People were running around, trying to break out, not knowing what is going on, but all Michelle could do, seeing as though she was professional, was be calm.

"Ms. Dessler! (she goes by Dessler at work, and Almeida at home or out places) Could you come over here for a second?" a police officer called out to her.

"What is it?"

"You're husband is on the phone. He said he called three times but you never answered…"

"Okay, thank you." The officer handed Michelle the phone, and walked off to give her some privacy.

"Tony?!"

"Hey Chelle, it's me. Are you okay…do you…have it?" She could tell he was almost crying.

"No, Tony, I don't. But can you tell me everything you know about this virus? I need to know what to look out for…"

"Sure…It's called the Cordiela Virus. It originally took effect within 24 hours of time, but we found out that a different chemical had been mixed along with it. Now that time has been split in half, and it only takes about 12 to 14 hours. The first sign is a rapidly bleeding nose that wont stop, normally, until you die. The next sign is stuff on your skin. It varies on the person. The details are too brutal to get into, but it's very painful, and scary."

"Thanks Tony. Should I let the people in this hotel know?"

"No…that would just cause more panic. Leave it at 'There's a deadly virus circulating through the ventilation system.'"

"Okay…thank you. I love you…"

Tony smiled, and said I love you too. Once he had hung up, he began to cry.

Later

5:26

"Abby…What's going on?" John looked horrified as he surveyed the scene downstairs. They had stayed in the elevator for a few minutes, just to show each other a little preview of what was soon to come.

Abby was speechless, and totally dumbfounded because of the sight before her. People with nose bleeds, people screaming, and running around. Children were huddled with their parents in corners. Abby could see through the window, and she could see policemen surrounding the area. She was used to blood, but the scene before her almost made her pass out. She held on to John for support, but he didn't really help. He was shaking almost as bad as she was.

5:37

John and I were hugging onto each other for dear life. We tried to stand away from everyone, away from all the chaos, but chaos was everywhere. If everyone combined their emotions to form a **book**, the book would be way too long for me to even consider reading. Time was passing very slowly, and the officers and agents were forming people into lines, to be checked. They were getting ready to be told if they would live or die…it must be hard for the people who give these inspections…but then again, which is worse: Telling citizens whether or not they will live or die, or being told that yourself? I tried to answer that question for 11 minutes so far, without any luck.

No words have been spoken between John and I…we were too scared I guess. When it came time for us to be checked, John got a nosebleed. I didn't know what that meant, seeing as though I couldn't think straight. But something told me it was very bad. All I had to do was look around at the other men, women, and children staying at this hotel and I knew…I knew John was going to die.

6:01

Michelle Dessler-Almeida ran to the ladies room as fast as she could go. She desperately needed to get away from all of this. Tears were running freely down her face, and her reddish brown curly hair was falling out of the bun. She looked at herself in the mirror, and realized how bad she looked. She splashed water on her face, but she still felt horrible. Soon, a soft sob carried her back to reality.

Slowly, Michelle opened one of the stall doors, and stepped back a little.

"Abby?!"

"Michelle!!" Abby looked so scared and fragile…she was so happy to see someone she knew.

"Oh god…how long have you been here!? I haven't seen you in forever! The last time I saw you was the last day of high school! You look somewhat the same…"

"Michelle…I know this reunion means a lot to you, but I am not in the mood for it…I'm sorry I'm so crabby…you were my best friend…I just need time to think…"

"Oh god, Abby…do you have the virus….?" Abby started to cry again.

"No…but my new husband does…and we just got married yesterday!! He's out there now…his nose just started to bleed, so I got him a towel, and I told him I had to use the restroom, and I ran! I didn't know what else to do…I didn't want to stay, because I don't want to catch the virus…I know that sounds selfish of me, but I love John, and I just couldn't see him like that…but now that I know he will…die…than I guess I should spend every minute I can with him…right?" As Michelle watched Abby, a new respect formed within her. In high school, Abby used to be this fun, daring, crazy, but troubled rebel. Now, Michelle looked at her through new eyes. All she saw now was a broken hearted girl who had no idea what to do about anything.

Michelle helped Abby up from the toilet seat, and embraced her. The women stayed like this for a while, until Michelle pulled away.

"Ab, I have to go now. I am a CTU agent, so I have to keep everyone in order. Listen to me okay? I don't think I can help John, but you I might be able to help…We can get you tested, and if you don't have the virus, we can give you new clothes, and set you free…It will have to be a secret though. I hate to do this, but you are almost family…It's extremely against protocol, and illegal, and any other kinds of words meaning against the law. But if you have to trace of the virus on you…how can it be released if you are out of here?"

"I don't know, Chelle…"

"Trust me…I know I am a professional, but many people can make mistakes…right?" Michelle asked with a small hint of a smile on her face. Abby agreed, and the women left the restroom, back into the center of death.

8:09

"John, before you…pass…I think there is something you should know. I have a secret…" John looked at her confused, as he lied on the floor of the hotel, only minutes before he would die. He stared into her teary eyes, and realized he must hang on a few more minutes.

"John…**my secret is…I'm pregnant.** I took a test yesterday and was going to tell you tonight at dinner…4 weeks…please forgive me for not telling you right away! I love you so much, and so will this baby. I'll make sure of it! I know this has happened to you before…not knowing you're child…but…"

"Abby…don't be sorry. It's not your fault. It's mine. I picked coming to L.A. I also picked this hotel. I sent myself to this death. Please don't feel bad…Please forgive me…and please, please, take real good care of the baby. When I die, I want you to live life to the fullest. Find someone, get married, have more children. My last wish is that you will be happy, and not live your life in guilt. Know that I love you dearly, always, and the baby too. I only found out about it a minute ago, but I already love it more than the world. I wrote a will…I was bored one day, that day you had a double shift…and I wrote my will…It's on our computer…My password is my birthday, and the file is in Microsoft Word. Keep it the way it is, but add the baby in. When you have the name write it in there, and make sure half of everything I own goes to my son or daughter…I love you so much, Abby…" And just like that, he was gone. My everything left me, and I could now feel the weight of reality.

"Abby, your test results just came back…"


End file.
